


Peter and Harry Potter

by LadyChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChris/pseuds/LadyChris
Summary: The first laugh of a child gives birth to a new fairy. But if a child is so disdraught it cries just a single tear the Faerie Queen comes to help.The hope of the Wizarding World of Britain, The Boy Who Lived, little Harry Potter, feels unwanted and wishes for nothing more than friends. An old friend of the Faerie Queen goes to claim him, as they learned what can happen to disdraught wizarding orphans. After a childhood full of friendship and adventures there is one question left: Can Hogwarts and Britain deal with a Lost Boy?
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. A wish takes flight

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were afraid. Ever since the morning of the first of November two years ago when Petunia had found a black-haired baby with a scar on his forehead on their doorstep they had been afraid. Before this day they lived a perfectly normal life, completely ignoring the fact that Petunia’s sister Lily was a witch and had married a wizard. As long as they didn’t bother them, they didn’t have to worry about anyone thinking them weird. 

At first Vernon had wanted to bring the baby to an orphanage, but Petunia – after having a son only weeks older than her nephew – couldn’t bring herself to do it and convinced her husband to let the boy stay. To keep the façade of their perfect life up they decided to keep the boy a secret. They put him in the cupboard under the stairs in a basket filled with old clothes and blankets and only brought him out when they were sure, no one would see him. This worked quite well for them, but when he started walking and talking and grew as little boys are wont to do the problems started. As all little children do when they are old enough, he began to ask questions. Vernon and Petunia realized they had been to harsh in their decision to keep him hidden, but, as grown-ups sadly often do, they could neither admit it to themselves nor to anyone else.   
They began to despise their decision and therefore the little boy that was at the heart of it. 

Little Harry was never beaten, but the harsh words and the resentment they held for him hurt his soul deeply. That’s how on his third birthday – although he didn’t know it was his birthday, just that uncle Vernon had been particularly mean – he went to sleep with tears in his eyes, locked into his cupboard like an old broom. In his innocent heart he wished he could play unburdened from the negative feelings of his aunt and uncle, he could see the sky and the flowers not just through a window and most of all he wished for friends. With this wish in his heart a single tear ran down his cheek just when he drifted off to sleep.   
The tear began to glitter and sparkle, grew the tiniest pair of gossamer wings and flew right through walls and doors and up into the night sky.


	2. 2. A wish takes shape

The tear that held the little boy’s wish fluttered up and further up, heading for a special star and then turning right. Soon a rainbow shimmer welcomed the little wish to the island where the Faerie Queen welcomed it with open arms. Enveloped by her brilliant light the tear grew into a tiny faerie boy with shaggy dark blue hair, dressed in a light blue tunic. His wings were emerald green with golden specks all over it. 

“Come, my child. Sit with me and tell me your story”, the Queen’s voice rang out soft but clear, once the little faerie was done looking at himself and around at the shimmering hall they were in. 

“Um… okay…” the boy was still insecure about how to use his voice. On unsteady feet he ambled over to the dais where the Queen sat now in a cushy heap of flowers and feathers. He had some trouble folding his legs into a sitting position, but the Queen waited patiently until he too was comfortable. 

“Now tell me about our little friend. Can I help him?” the Queen invited him again to talk.

“I hope so, ma’am. He is with a family who hide him from everyone else. I think he never saw the sky before. They aren’t hurting him, but he is missing love and the freedom to be a child.” the little faerie’s tone became more and more confident, as he fulfilled his mission of carrying the boy’s wish to kinder hearts. 

“I see. You did well to come to me now, my dearest child. I will now give you your name as reward. You can stay with the faeries of my kingdom or you can go to my sisters down on earth. You will be free, but I ask you to always remember that us faeries are nothing without the innocent hearts of human babes and their magical brethren.” With that she leaned over and whispered a single word into his ear. Immediately he began to shimmer and everything he needed to know to live as a faerie filled his mind. He was so full of joy he immediately flew away and did some somersaults up in the vaulted ceiling of the Faerie Queen’s hall. When he finally calmed down, he landed before the Queen, got down on one knee and thanked her for the gift of life and freedom she had bestowed upon him. She laughed, while she watched him fly and then smiled proudly. With a final blessing she sent him out into the nightly world to find a place where he could smile every day.

Once the little faerie had left her the Queen rose from her dais and flew out on her balcony. Two birds accompanied her as she went in search of a good old friend who would be glad to help little Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive.


	3. 3. Teddy

Three days later little Harry was elated: Aunt Petunia had given him a tiny teddy bear with a green bow. It was the first toy that was all his own. He snuggled the little fluffy toy when his cousin Dudley came into the kitchen. “Oi! ‘S mine!” the older boy called. He had bright blonde hair like his mother but was round and pink like his father. Sometimes, Harry thought, he looked like the colourful balls he would kick around in the garden with his friends.   
“No, my teddy. Auntie gave me”, Harry tried to stand his ground.   
“Aww, don’t be sad Dudders. Here’s your teddy”, Petunia cooed and gave her son a huge bear with an orange bow-tie. This toy was almost a head taller than Dudley, and exceptionally fluffy. But the spoiled and envious boy, still grabbed Harry’s teddy once they were out of Petunia’s sight.   
“Let go! Please”, Harry begged.   
“No. Freaks no need toys. Daddy said”, Dudley gave it a harsh tug and the little bear’s arm came off. Harry’s eyes filled with tears. Just then Uncle Vernon came in through the front door and Petunia looked from the kitchen into the hallway to greet him. Dudley dropped the ripped-off arm and ran wailing to his father.   
“He no let me play. Mean Harry!”  
Harry dropped to his knees, heartbroken over losing his first toy so soon. He gathered the severed arm and the ripped toy to his chest and cried silently. He knew, crying would make his uncle angry, but he just couldn’t hold back the tears. His only wish was for his beloved teddy to be okay again. Suddenly he felt the teddy’s arm move and looked down. He was with astonishment, that the teddy was okay again. But his joy didn’t last even a second before Vernon grabbed his upper arm and pushed him into his cupboard.   
“I will have none of that nonsense in my house, you hear me?”, the huge man growled while locking all three locks.   
When dinnertime came Harry hoped he would be let out or that his aunt would at least bring him some food. But she only came after Vernon had fallen asleep in front of the television. She made him use the toilet and gave him a bottle of water to hide in his cupboard, but that was it. Not even a single piece of bread. This night Harry fell asleep for the second time in a week with tears in his eyes, but this time he wished, someone would help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Orphans - Lost Boys - the distance seems small. So I wanted to see what happens if the most famous boy-wizard met a free spirited boy blessed by the fairies. 
> 
> The characters of course belong to J.K. Rowling and J.M. Barrie, but I won't stick too closely to the original lore, as it's been quite some time since I read it all. Keep in mind, I read the "Little Bird" a.k.a. Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, which is what inspired the heavy influence of the Faeries (the boys call them the modern way while they themselves use this kind of writing).


End file.
